


Romance Over Coffee

by friedlieb_ferdinand_runge



Series: Sander SIdes One-Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, Gay Panic, I didn't know how to fit him in, I swear I love my boy, M/M, Romance, ill write hims something for his birthday, im so sorry roman isnt there, or i guess they could be in the mind palace... coffee shop?, whatever you want to see at as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge/pseuds/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge
Summary: Virgil, Logan and Patton go for coffee.





	Romance Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get out of my writers block so I can focus on WHF, so I’m not sure how good it is. Enjoy the drabble of gay disasters!

“I don’t find them practical.”

“Romance movies?”

“Kisses.”

Virgil bent forward as he choked on his drink, letting out a breath of laughter when he could finally breathe again, “I’m sorry?”

“I don’t see the point,” Logan defended, pulling his coffee closer to his chest, “it’s just two people smashing faces.”

When Virgil didn’t reply, he looked up, eyes narrowing at the sight of him leaning back on his chair, shoulders shaking and a hand over his smile.

“I don’t understand why we’re talking about this anyway.”

Waving his hand, Virgil shook his head, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, it’s just-“ he paused and swirled his drink with his straw, “-not everything has to be practical.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“What’s practical about what we’re doing right now?”

“Coffee is an excellent source of energy, and you have skills that will come in handy when I need them, thus, the “bonding”.”

Virgil scoffed and hit him on the arm lightly. At his confused look, he shook his head, “Well, I’m not here because it’s practical.”

Logan opened his mouth as if to question that, when two hands clamped down on his shoulders, making him jump.

“Sorry I’m so late! I fell asleep.” Patton’s voice said from above Logan’s head.

“I’m not surprised. Nice scare by the way,” Virgil commented, smiling slyly over at Logan.

“I wasn’t scared, I was preparing to go into combat.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you Lo!”

Logan shook his head and adjusted his glasses as he sat up straighter. “It’s quite alright.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and pointed at a cup across the table, “I got you your usual, probably cold by now.”

Patton sat down and pulled it close with a grin, “Does it have marshmallows?”

“Yes,” Logan answered in a tired voice.

Patton shrugged, “Then it’s good enough for me.”

After a few minutes of back and forth, plenty of puns and more exasperated groans from Logan than necessarily needed, Virgil went quiet, watching his two friends interact with a grin.

“So Patton,” Virgil interrupted their conversation about bees and how they related to an air conditioner (“They don’t.” “Logan! They both buzz!”), and smiled, the tip of his straw still in his mouth, “what do you think about romance?”

Logan had to move back in his chair to get away from Patton’s spilled hot chocolate, and the two movements sent Virgil into another fit of laughter.

“Oh, you,” Patton chided, mopping up the spill with the few napkins on the table.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize romance was such a touchy subject for you.”

“It’s not!” Patton took the wrapped cookie Virgil offered when he sat back down, shaking his head at his amused expression and taking a long time to unwrap it.  “I was just surprised is all.”

Logan tilted his head curiously, “Would you ever consider kissing someone?”

Luckily, Virgil had his coffee back in his hands before Patton could spill that too.


End file.
